clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Club Penguin Fanon:Policies
PLEASE NOTE THAT THESE AREN'T THE OFFICIAL POLICIES AS OF YET. DISCUSS ABOUT THEM ON THE DISCUSSION PAGE. Welcome to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki Policies page. All users are expected to adhere to our polices while editing on the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki. If you disagree with any policy, feel free to discuss changes on the policy's talk page. A list of policies can be found below. *For a quick summary of the important policies, see our [[Club Penguin Fanon:Simplified Ruleset|'Simplified Ruleset']], though be warned that it does not contain every single rule in detail - the simplified ruleset are merely the basics. User Policies *'All editors are equal '- An editor's status, popularity, or in-game experience does not affect how they are treated and how their opinion is "weighed" in a discussion. *'Assume good faith '- Unless there is conclusive evidence to the contrary, always assume that an editor's actions were an attempt to improve the wiki. *'Don't delete discussions '- Don't delete previous discussions. These include user talk pages. *'Don't feed the trolls '- Do not antagonise trolls under any circumstances. It may worsen the situation. *'Gaming the system '- Use common sense. Don't interpret policies and editors word-for-word. *'User block policy '- Blocking is how administrators prevent a user account or IP address from editing the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki. Blocked users and IP addresses can read all the articles, but cannot edit any pages other than their own talk page. Blocked users are also prevented from moving pages or uploading files. *'User treatment policy '- Be nice and don't try to cause unnecessary strife. Page and File Policies *'Copyrights '- Except where otherwise specified, the text on the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki is licensed under the Creative Commons Attribution-Share Alike License 3.0 *'Criteria for speedy deletion '- The speedy deletion policy dictates what should and shouldn't be quickly deleted from this wiki. *'Deletion policy '- Adhere to the deletion policy. Most deletions fall under the Criteria for speedy deletion *'Don't edit userpages '- Under normal circumstances, don't edit someone else's userpage. However, this can be ignored if you are giving a user a reward. *'Images and media policy '- Anything related to Club Penguin Fanon Wiki may be uploaded via Special:Upload. However, anything irrelevant to content, or any image that does not involve Club Penguin Fanon Wiki (reaction images and the like) must be uploaded via Photobucket. *'Sue Policy '- All Club Penguin Fanon Wiki articles should avoid falling under the sue system. *'Ownership '- Users do not own the pages and files they edit. *'Protection policy '- Pages should remain fully editable unless there is considerable cause to warrant protection. *'Redirecting '- A redirect is a page created specifically to take a searcher straight to another article, even without the accurate name. They can be used in a variety of situations to help the users of this wiki. *'Style guide '- This style guide has the simple purpose of making the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki easy to read by establishing a certain format. One way is often as good as another, but if everyone does things the same way, the articles will be easier to read and use, along with being easier to write and edit. Reading the style guide is important to ensure that each user's edits will be consistent with those of other users. *'Three-revert rule '- Explain the changes you make in the edit summary, use the corresponding talk page, and don't fight with others. Community Policies *'Bots '- Bots (automated scripts for editing the wiki) must be approved by the community and follow certain guidelines. *'Consensus '- Consensus is about how editors work with others. Consensus is the wiki's fundamental model for decision-making. *'Protectsite '- Administrators have the option of enabling a site-wide semi- or sysop only protection for up to 12 hours at a time. *'Club Penguin Fanon Wiki is not... '- If an edit doesn't look encyclopedic, or is harmful to the community, it may not belong at CPFW. *'Use common sense '- Common sense takes precedence over any policy. Be reasonable. Essays *'Be bold' - If you see that something needs to be fixed or improved on this wiki... be bold and make the changes. *'Honesty' - Duplicity detracts from a discussion. Always try to be honest. *'Profanity' - Profanity violates the rules on the game Club Penguin, and as such we don't wish to promote it here either. Other *'Tips for Story Making' - Not sure what to write about on this wiki? These tips can help.